Alpha Diaries
by Obsidian Buterfly
Summary: "Am I under arrest? If I am, I want my lawyer. And my brother." The story of how the Salvatore brothers came to be a part of the Alpha team. Note: The story will make sense even if you haven't seen Alphas ;


_**A/N: It has been ages since I have written anything at all. But after I read a drabble by 'doodlechick12' my plunnies got hit by the inspiration train and this was born. It picks up the story from where doodlechick12 left off in her drabble but you don't need to have read that to understand what's going on here. I take no credit for assigning Damon or Stefan's abilities but the rest of the characters were cast in as I imagined they would be if the TVD cast were Alphas.**_

Damon ducked under the kick being aimed at him by his opponent before throwing himself to the right. If he could only make contact with the guy's eyes, it would be game over. Sadly, Tyler Lockwood, an Alpha with monstrous strength, had the brains to go with the brawn. The man was impossible to catch unaware, making it a big problem for Damon to _push _him to lose. Damon knew how to save his skin when it came to fights- he _had _been living on the streets with his younger brother for the past five years, having recently discovered the Alpha Club by chance. He did not want the government hauling him or his brother off to some undisclosed location to use as guinea pigs.

With Stefan forgetting everything that happened to him only a month later, he couldn't exactly leave his brother on his own to live with the man that called himself their father. Giuseppe had been so willing to sign away their lives to some clinic in hopes of finding some sort of cure for their _conditions._ So what if he and Stefan were not normal? That did not make them any less human, did it? So just before the clinic had come for them, Damon had taken his brother and run away. Surviving on the streets became a little easier as he learnt how to use his ability to their advantage, but it still helped to know how to fight. Stefan's ability had helped them a lot there.

So, using their powers to help each other, the Salvatore brothers had survived and kept themselves under the radar for quite some time. The government hadn't come after them since they had become a part of the Alpha Club, so hopefully they'd be able to live peacefully for a while. Now if only he could get the brute Lockwood to look him in the eye.

Finding a chance, Damon modulated his voice as he caught the other man in his gaze, "_You want to lose this fight_."

For a minute it felt like his push had worked as Tyler stopped his assault and froze where he stood. But the next second, his punch hit Damon in the gut, sending him flying across the garage and into the wall. Stars exploded across his eyes as he slid to the ground, the world swimming before him as Tyler bent over him.

"Didn't you know you can't push someone if they're wearing contacts?" was all he heard as his world faded to black.

-0-

Damon came to with a groan.

"Oh, I am so going to knock that bastard's lights out." He swore, clutching at his stomach as he struggled to sit upright. Tyler Lockwood sure as hell packed a punch. The next time he came across that man, Damon would push him into jumping off a cliff for sure.

"Now, now, if you made me jump off a cliff, I don't think Elijah would be very inclined to help you or your brother."

He shot upright, the world once again swimming across his vision as he tried to glare at the smirking apparition of Lockwood.

"What the…" he scowled, taking in his surroundings as his head stopped spinning, "Where the heck am I? Where's Stefan?"

"Relax, Mr. Salvatore," a strongly British-accented voice spoke up, drawing his attention to the man dressed up in a well-ironed crème suit. "Your brother is in the next room, talking with members of our team. My name is Dr. Elijah Mikealson and I am a psychiatrist working for the government."

"Am I under arrest?" he quirked a brow, refusing to let show just how much even the prospect of being in government custody unsettled him, "If I am, I want my lawyer. And my brother." He added as an afterthought.

"Relax, Mr. Salvatore, you're not under arrest," Mikealson replied calmly, "yet. You and your brother have been creating quite a lot of trouble for the people I work with."

"Anything to throw a wrench in their plans." He responded with his customary smirk. "If it's guinea pigs you guys are looking for, by the way, might I suggest letting Stefan go? The poor kid has just been following me around like a lost puppy since we got thrown out of our home."

"I'm afraid you both might be sent to Binghamton because of what you have been doing."

He had no idea just what the heck this Benhangten place or whatever it was, was but he had no doubt it was some sort of restraining-slash-experimenting facility.

"Oh, no," he jumped to his feet, hackles rising at the thought of his baby brother ending up under the scalpel of some crazed scientist, "me and my brother are getting out of here and _you and your men will let us leave without trouble." _he ordered, staring the doctor right in the eye.

"I'm afraid I am not at liberty to do that, Mr. Salvatore."The doctor shook his head and Damon felt like smacking himself in the face for that. Hadn't Lockwood mentioned contacts that could stop the effects of his abilities? If the brute had worn them, there was no doubt this doctor was wearing them as well. Acting quickly, he shoved the man away from him, making to dash towards the door, but an iron grip on his arms stilled him where he was even as he struggled to make Lockwood let go of him.

"I'm afraid I do not appreciate being pushed like that."Mikealson spoke as he was turned around to face the man.

"Yeah, well, I don't like being manhandled. Mind asking your lapdog to let go of me?" Lockwood's grip on his arms grew hard enough to almost splinter his bones. "Ouch! Hey, easy. You're gonna break my arms."

"That's the idea, Salvatore." The man growled in response. Okay, so maybe he didn't like being called a lapdog.

"Tyler, please loosen your hold on Mr. Salvatore." Doctor Mikealson said without missing a beat, "Mr. Salvatore, I would appreciate it if you would allow me to explain the reason why you are here in the first place."

"I'm all ears, doc."

"Mr. Salvatore-"

"Call me Damon. Mr. Salvatore is my father." He cut in irritably.

"Very well then." The doctor nodded, "Damon, you and your brother are what have been labeled as Alphas-people with special abilities. Like you, with your ability of persuasion and your brother with his procedural Memories."

"And you're telling me this because?" he quirked a brow, managing to appear bored despite being held up in an arm lock by the brutish lapdog.

"I would like to offer you and your brother a position on my team." He replied calmly, "We could really use your help. Of course, I will be your psychiatrist so long as you work for us."

"I don't need a shrink and neither does my brother." He cut in defensively, flashes of all the times his father had called them both freaks and hit either him or Stefan flashing across his eyes, "Just because we're different from others does not mean we are mentally challenged. We've been doing just fine so far, so we don't really need you to psychoanalyze us and tell us what's wrong."

"You misunderstood me, Damon," Elijah shook his head, his voice still even and unaffected by the Salvatore's outburst, "My job as your psychiatrist would be to help you and your brother understand your abilities and help you to expand on them. Explore new possibilities and applications of what you can do. Obviously you will both be compensated for the work you do."

"And if I say 'no thanks'?" he drawled, somehow managing to get his emotions back under his control.

"Then we will have no other option but to send you to Binghamton for rehab."

"So it's not like I have too much of a choice, do I?"

"I am afraid not."

-0-

The door he had tried to escape from only minutes before opened to reveal Stefan alongside a rather pretty-looking brunette with pin-straight hair, followed by a dark-skinned green-eyed woman, followed by another brunette who shared a bit of resemblance with the first one, though the latter was waving his hands around in the air like he was trying to swat invisible flies.

"Doctor Mikealson, Stefan says that he would like to be a part of the team, although he says he keeps forgetting things after a month which is not right because I don't forget things after a month. I don't think I would like it very much if I forgot things after a month because then it would be really troubling if I could not remember what time I woke up or what time I came to the office for work and-"

"Yes, thank you, Jeremy." Mikealson cut in on the rambling brunette, "It would be very troubling indeed if you forgot your routine."

"Damon," Stefan grinned as he ignored the fact that his brother was being manhandled. Something was very troubling with the picture if his own little brother could just dismiss how he was being treated so easily, "these guys say they can help us so we won't have to keep running anymore." At the sight of his smiling face, however, Damon found it too hard to actually be angry at the teen. After all, he knew the kid was tired from all the running and the shifting places and the running and lying and sometimes-stealing that they had to do in order to survive.

"Looks like we have proper jobs for ourselves, then, little brother." He said instead.

"That's wonderful to hear," Doctor Mikealson clapped his hands together and Damon just knew the bastard was laughing on the inside when Lockwood finally let him go. "Let me introduce you to the rest of my team. Tyler Lockwood you have already met. He transferred here from the FBI. Tyler is an alpha just like you but he can enhance his strength instead of pushing people. Elena Gilbert is hyperkinetic, her younger brother, Jeremy Gilbert is transducic."

"Yeah," Jeremy piped up, not quite meeting his eyes as he spoke, still waving his fingers in the air, though Damon noticed a particular pattern in his waving and weaving, "I'm transducic, which means that I can see wireless signals. The signals appear as colors to me but I can manipulate them too except for signals from Nokia cellphones. I can't process signals from a Nokia cellphone so I don't really like Nokia. You don't have a Nokia cellphone, do you? Because you have a text from Katherine. She says she's bored and she's breaking up with you."

"Wait a minute, you're reading my text messages?!" Pulling out his cellphone to confirm if what the kid was blabbering was really true, he scrolled through his inbox, only to read the words Jeremy had just spouted. Damon took note of getting himself a Nokia cellphone the first chance he got.

"Is Katherine your girlfriend?" Jeremy continued, "Because if she is, she is not a very good one. A good girlfriend would not just break up with you over the phone. She would come talk to you. Face to face. Because that's good for communication. Talking with people face to face, that is."

"I think he understands that, Jeremy." Elena placed a hand on her brother's arm, making the boy look at her.

"No, Elena," he shook her off, "if she broke up with him she should say it to his face. Oh, I know. Why don't you become his girlfriend? Then _you_ can break up with him and show him how it's done."

The girl gave him a part-embarrassed, part-sheepish grin as she hushed her brother, causing Damon to smirk at her in response. Maybe working with these guys wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Next to Jeremy is Bonnie Bennet, who is a linguist, although she can heighten all five of her senses." Elijah then turned to his team, "Everyone, this is Damon and Stefan Salvatore. They are going to be a part of our team now."

_**A/N: I have no plans of continuing this story but I did cross over a few other characters in my head as I wrote this thing. I figured I should just put those down here for you to imagine the possibilities.**_

_**Tyler is married to Caroline who is a normal human.**_

_**Niklaus or Klaus for short would be playing Stanten Parish's role**_

_**Rebekkah in place of Danielle although she will pursue a relationship with Stefan**_

_**Alaric in place of Skyler Adams**_

_**Anna (the vampire) would be Anna (the Alpha)**_

_**Hmm.. yeah. That's pretty much it for now. I hope you guys enjoyed the mutated drabble. ;) Drop me a review and lemme know what you think. **_

_**P.S. I am now on facebook people. You can find me under the name of Sasaki Obsidian since facebook won't let me use Buterfly as a part of my name. -_-**_


End file.
